Neon Nostrade
|kana = ネオン=ノストラード |rōmaji = Neon Nosutorādo |name = Neon Nostrade |manga debut = Chapter 70 |anime debut = Episode 48 (1999) Episode 41 (2011) |japanese voice = Yuko Maekawa (1999) Kana Ueda (2011) |english voice = Jasmin Dobranski (1999) |gender = Female |age = 16 |hair = Pink (manga & 1999) Blue (2011) |eyes = Blue (1999 & 2011) Brown (Manga) |previous occupation = Fortune Teller |relatives = Light Nostrade (Father) |status = Alive |type = Specialization |abilities = Lovely Ghostwriter (Angelic Auto Writing) (Former) |image gallery = yes}} Neon Nostrade (ネオン=ノストラード, Neon Nosutorādo) is the daughter of Light Nostrade of the Nostrade Family and a flesh collector.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 70 Appearance In the 2011 anime, Neon has blue hair tied back with a yellow bow, and has a rather petite figure. She wears a pink and red striped top and a plain white dress, as well as very large purple shoes. In the 1999 version, she has pink hair with a pink and white dress. When she sneaks into the underground auction, she wears a plain night gown and large sandals. Personality Neon is a spoiled and self-centered young lady. She throws tantrums, whenever she doesn't get things her way.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 73 She, is in fact, very childlike in the way she has a lack of empathy for others. However, she first shows empathy towards another being when her hand maid Eliza is in grief.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 Although being pampered and apathetic, Neon's traits are actually a product of childlike innocence; an inability to comprehend emotions beyond what a child can understand, although she is sixteen years old. She is shown to be otherwise good natured. Neon is also fond of collecting human body parts, the main reason why the Nostrade family had to attend the Southernpiece Auction in Yorknew City. Background Neon is the only daughter of the head of the Nostrade family, Light Nostrade.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 71 Plot Yorknew City arc Neon is first introduced when Dalzollene knocks on her bedroom door asking to come in, to which she allows him too and is then seen sitting on her bed in her room. In the beginning of September Neon is escorted off an airship somewhere in the Gordeau Desert, by her bodyguards and is driven off in a car heading towards Yorknew City. While driving to Yorknew City Dalzollene hands Neon her work for September, to which Neon complains that it's a lot. Dalzollene tells her that Lord Trink and Lord Rotferi also wish to have their fortunes told. Neon refuses saying that she'd quit if her father gave her more work, Dalzollene apologizes and brings up the point that they're both people her father is very loyal to. Neon then asks where her father is, Dalzollene replies that he's in a conference that he can't, but before Dalzollene could finish, Neon intervenes saying that he's probably with some women. Neon then calls her father and tells him she's not going to do anymore work anymore, but after arguing with her father for a bit she then concedes and accepts her father's promise, but assures her father that if he breaks his promise she'll quit for real next time. When Neon hangs up the phone on her father, she gives out a joyful cheer saying that she's gotten herself another treasure. Dalzollene congratulates her on her accomplishment and Neon starts working on the papers with her Hatsu Lovely Ghost Writer. When Neon finishes, Dalzollene compliments her for finishing her work. Neon then asks if the Underground Auction will be held tomorrow and if so she'd like to go shopping in the meantime, Dalzollene says yes and that he along with the other bodyguards will accompany her. Dalzollene later calls Neon's father from the Hotel Beitacle to inform him on something that's bothering him in Neon's fortunes. While Dalzollene is talking with Neon's father about the situation, Neon is seen enjoying herself while playing a game of cards with her attendee Eliza and an unnamed attendee. Neon after learning she can't go to the auction, throws a giant tantrum while throwing various things around her. After her giant tantrum, she is seen sleeping on her bed completely exhausted. On the early morning of September 2nd after Uvogin of the Phantom Troupe escaped, Neon is shown sleeping on her bed in the Beitacle Hotel as Kurapika and Squala tries to wake her up. When she finally wakes up she asks Kurapika what time it is, he responds that it's 2:00 A.M. Flustered Neon asks about the bids at the auction, Kurapika responds that they were canceled. Worried Neon asks why, Kurapika tells Neon that criminals attacked the auction and that Baise, Shachmono Tocino, and Ivlenkov were all killed at the auction and Squala informs her that Dalzollene, was also most likely killed as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 9, Chapter 79 Neon not caring that those people all have died, cared more about the items that were being sold at the auction, like the Queen of Colco Mummy, since she wanted it so much. Squala nervous at Neon's selfish and cold response while Kurapika was seemingly unfazed, assures Neon that the items were in a safe place, which lightens Neon's mood. Neon then asks Kurapika when the next auction is, to which he responds that he doesn't know when. Neon frustrated not knowing when the next auction is being held asks why. Kurapika then informs Neon that until now they've all received was from Dalzollene, but now that he's supposedly dead they have no one that can give them orders so they can't act. Neon also incompetent to do anything, suggests that they call her father on her phone. So after the remaining bodyguards decide that Kurapika should be the new leader of the group, Neon says she'll call her father and explain the situation and then introduce him to her father. Kurapika understands and then Neon calls her father and when he picks up, she says hello and says that some stuff has happened, like thieves entered the auction house and also Dalzollene maybe dead. Neon also tells her father that she's going to hand the phone over to the man who's replaced Dalzollene and that he better not hang up. Neon then hands the phone over to Kurapika, whom then talks with Neon's father about the situation at hand and what to do next. After Kurapika finished talking with Neon's father, he informs Neon that her father will be arriving in the city tomorrow night. Neon overjoyed by the news, thinks she's going to be getting a whole new set of clothes. However Kurapika bursts her bubble telling her, that her father ordered has her to stay quietly in her room until he arrived. Neon upset by this, since she wanted to go to the casino, but after Kurapika leaves the room, assumingly asks the other bodyguards to play a game of cards with her. Neon is seen again pouting as her father Light is updated and gets a better understanding on the situation that has occurred from the remaining active bodyguards and thanks them for all of the work they've done thus far since his daughter would be mortally wounded if noting had been done. And due to the recent events Light decides that it's best that Neon returns home, much to Neon's disappointment since all of the items in the auction have been stolen and the auction has been canceled, so staying there is meaningless, but she admits that she really wanted to go none the less. Light assures Neon that there will be auctions next year and the objects she wanted from the auction will be taken back from the thieves. Neon excited by this asks her father if he means it and Light tells her of course.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 10, Chapter 89 Light then asks Neon whether he's broken a promise made to her, Neon then tells her father that he should ask her has he ever kept a promise with her before, to which Light laughs and says that right. Light then puts Melody and Basho in guarding Melody while she's taken back to their mansion and then tells Neon to go to her room and pack her things, to which Neon obeys. On September 3rd at the Ringon Airport, Neon is seen shopping with her attendee Eliza and other unnamed attendee along with Basho and Melody as they help her on her shopping spree in the airport. When shopping Neon finds a certain foundation cream she's been looking for and then some lipstick, spray, and nail polish; she also finds a wig that catches her eye. When Melody informs Neon that it's time to leave, she demands 5 more minutes to buy some more clothes. After Neon was done shopping and her attendees and bodyguards sit in the airport lobby while, Neon talks and laughs with her attendees and Basho and Melody try and catch their breaths.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 94 When Neon spots a group of women enter the women's bathroom she asks Basho and Melody to watch over her stuff when she's gone and then leaves for the bathroom. Soon after Neon enters the bathroom the group of women that she spotted enter leave with an extra person in their group. It's soon after revealed that it was Neon in disguise and when she leaves the group of women she thanks them. Neon throws away the wig she used for her disguise and thinks to herself that her father is a liar. Neon also notes to herself that whenever her father promises something it tends to be a lie and that he never had any intention whatsoever to bring her to the auction. As Neon leaves the airport, a concealed man with a picture of her carefully observes her from afar. In a car after passing a checkpoint in Yorknew City, Neon thanks the man from the airport, saying that it was a good thing he was there or else she'd never have been able to get past the road block, the man (Chrollo) simply welcomes Neon. Neon and Chrollo later are seen in a restaurant in the Cemetery Building where the Underground Auction was being held. Chrollo brings up the fact that Neon is a fortune teller and that he sadly can't remember who told him. Neon confirms what Chrollo said and goes on to say that many high ranking people ask for her help. When Chrollo asks if it comes true every time shes does it, Neon tells him yes it does, it seems. Chrollo confused at what Neon said, then asks her why she's so unsure when she's the one that does the predictions.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 95 Neon confirms it, but also details that she systematically writes it as her hand that she writes with moves on it's own and writes the prediction down. Chrollo fascinated by what he heard, asks Neon if she could do it for him, to which she agrees to. Neon then tells Chrollo that all he has to do is write down a piece of paper, his full name, date of birth, and blood type. When Chrollo finishes writing all of the necessary information down on a piece of paper; Neon reads his name out loud and comments how he's so much older than her and that his name is really uncommon. Chrollo then tells Neon that his friends call him "Dancho", to which Neon laughs at and tells him that's no better and then spins a pen in her hand and begins, by summoning her "Lovely Ghost Writer" and when she does Chrollo watches carefully as she writes down his prediction on a piece of paper. When Neon finishes writing Chrollo's prediction, she hands it over to Chrollo whom wishes to see it. Neon then explains that her predictions are a little weird, citing that there's always 4-5 paragraphs with four lines in each one and each one seems to contain predictions of the weeks and months to come and that the first one always corresponds to something that has already happened. Neon is caught off guard, when she sees Chrollo crying after he finished reading his prediction. Chrollo praised Neon's prediction and when he offered to show it to her, she instantly refused saying that she never reads her clients predictions. Neon cites that she gets the impression that it's best not to get involved and also thinks to herself that it's the first time she's seen a boy cry.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 96 While Chrollo says he understands, he then asks since many of the lines in his prediction mentions death and wonders if she believes in the afterlife. Neon thinks about it for a moment and responds that she doesn't. Neon goes on to say that her predictions are for the living, for example if he reads that kind of sentence, then he shouldn't seek comfort in spirits, but within himself. Chrollo citing what Neon said is probably true, but Neon states that it wasn't her that said it, but another lady that she saw on T.V. as a child. Neon then quotes what the lady on the T.V. said and adds that her words moved her and that she thought she was right, but Neon also brings up the fact that several years later she was found out to be a fraud and was arrested. Chrollo then asks if the lady on the T.V.'s name was Galactic Grandma and Neon says that yes it was. Neon then tells Chrollo that her words always stayed firmly in her mind, "Predictions exist to bring people happiness," and that's why she wanted to become a clairvoyant. Neon also states that Galactic Grandma also didn't believe in the afterlife, so she doesn't either. Chrollo then tells Neon that he believes in the existence of souls and that's why for the one that has left him and his comrades that he will carry out his final will. When Neon asks what Chrollo meant by that, she falls unconscious and Chrollo catches her and then asks a mafioso if there's a room where she can rest at, to which the mafioso responds that there's a place upstairs she can rest at. The mafioso then calls his superior Bean when Chrollo requests that a doctor be called. Bean however refuses due to the restrictions of letting in unauthorized people, so they'll drive her to a hospital themselves. Chrollo on the other hand brings up the point, that she's ill and that an amateur driver wouldn't suffice since she's the daughter of the head of the Nostrade Family. Bean understands and since Neon has influence with the Ten Dons. As Bean calls for an ambulance, an Assassin hired to deal with the Phantom Troupe, asks a mafioso to rewind a tape that showed the moment Neon fainted and it revealed Chrollo made a lightning fast chop to knock out Neon. And it was stated by said Assassin if it was a normal chop, her would have been decapitated. Later when Neon's Father Light and Kurapika arrives at the Cemetery building, it's revealed that she's on the 5th floor, resting in room 501. While Light speculates on how Neon could have entered the building, Kurapika asks if she's involved with any of the other clans, but Light denies that she is and tells Kurapika that aside from her predictions all he never involved her in his business. Kurapika then leaves Light to go check up on something and looks up some information on the Hunters Association Website to find that Neon along with all of the Bodyguards minus himself and Melody are one there. When Light finds out about this, he furiously declares that he'll find the person who did it and kill him. Kurapika then tells Light to calm down and his daughter's safety is top priority and since the situation makes it seem that Neon was the initial target and that if the pass he used to get through the checkpoint didn't work then he would have held her hostage during the auction. However with the situation at hand, Kurapika tells Light she's not safe here and must be transported elsewhere and that he's called Basho and Melody and they should be over soon. Light questions Kurapika if they can be trusted, but Kurapika doesn't answer his question, but tells him that he'll stay with them. Light then brings up the question about the auction, but Kurapika tells him that there will be no auction, which surprises Light. Kurapika then explains that the surrounding area will be a battlefield and that will cause the auction to be canceled once again. However Kurapika's prediction was proven wrong and the auction was held again right after the Phantom Troupe's corpses were found and when the Scarlet Eyes are up for auction Kurapika bids 500 Million Jenny only to be outbid by Zenji for 1 Billion Jenny. In the end Kurapika won the Scarlet Eyes for 2.9 Billion Jenny, which infuriates Light that he had to spend so much on the eyes. But Light figures it's all for the best, since the money will go to support the mafia community and with Neon's ability it would easily be paid off. And in doing so Light's influence in the mafia community would rise, all thanks to his daughter Neon's ability whom he watches over at her bedside. Light then notes that he must prioritize his daughters health over everything else and that she's more important than ever.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 101 When Neon finally wakes up, she's overjoyed to see that she got the Scarlet Eyes and notes that they look so cute. When her Father asks her if the eyes will make her feel better she simply responds with yes and she forgives him, much to his pleasure. After Light leaves Neon's room he talks with the bodyguards and thanks them for all of their hard work and allows them to return to the hotel. Light also brings up a Used Tissue of an actor will be up for auction tomorrow and that it's up to them to get it and he also mentions to Basho and Melody that in a couple of days the two of them will accompany Neon on a shopping trip. On September 4th Neon is shown in her hotel room admiring the Scarlet Eyes, while Melody calls Kurapika to tell him that the Mafia Community cancels the hunt for the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 105 Later that night on September 4th Neon goes on another shopping trip, irritating Basho to the point of "exploding" as told by Melody.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 12, Chapter 109 It's later found out by Melody, when news about Squala's death reached to one of her female attendants Eliza; Neon is shown to give her compassion and decides to go home even without the items that she wanted from the auction. Greed Island arc She is briefly seen again unable to use her Hatsu anymore, having been stolen by the leader of the Phantom Troupe.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 149 Bodyguards Neon once had nine personal bodyguards, but only four of them are alive at the present time. Dalzollene and Kurapika have both been leaders of her bodyguards. In order to be selected as a bodyguard, applicants must be approved by the leader after being tested. The ability to use Nen seems to be a prerequisite. Due to Light seemingly having cut all ties with the mafia following the loss of Neon's powers, the bodyguards have been assigned different positions. Active Kurapika - Dalzollene's successor as Neon's head bodyguard. He started as a regular bodyguard, applying for the job in order to obtain some info on how to retrieve the Scarlet Eyes of his clan, due to Neon's fame of collecting human body parts. He is the current head of Light's new organization, which is involved in body guarding and gambling. Basho - Basho is a Hunter and one of the applicants taking the bodyguard recruitment test at the same time as Kurapika. He is from Jappon. During the first underground auction in Yorknew City, he was in charge of the back entrance, surviving the Phantom Troupe's massacre. He later works as reconnaissance for Kurapika. It is unknown if he retained his job after Light's defection from the mafia. Melody - Melody is a Music Hunter and one of the applicants taking the bodyguard recruitment test at the same time as Kurapika. She proved to be an invaluable asset in Kurapika's quest against the Phantom Troupe in Yorknew. It is unknown if she retained his job after Light's defection from the mafia. Linssen - Linssen is a pro Hunter, formerly under the employment of the Nostrade family as one of Neon's bodyguards. He currently works under Kurapika in Light's new organization, which is involved in body guarding and gambling. Deceased Dalzollene - Originally the head bodyguard taking care of Neon, the only person who had direct contact with Neon's father, Light Nostrade, and the manager of the bodyguard hiring procedures. He was killed by Phinks when the Phantom Troupe rescued Uvogin. Shachmono Tocino - One of the senior members of the bodyguards as well as a Hunter, he was sent to spy on and test Kurapika and the rest of the new applicants. Shachmono was killed in the first Underground Auction of Yorknew by the Phantom Troupe. Squala - Also an older member of the bodyguards and care taker for Neon's pet dogs. After he was warned by Kurapika that the Phantom Troupe was coming to his location, he was advised to escape immediately; however, he took the scarlet eyes forged by Kortopi with him, allowing the Troupe to track and find him. After Pakunoda revealed he's not the chain user that they were searching for, Nobunaga killed him. He was in a romantic relationship with Eliza, one of Neon's female attendants. Ivlenkov - A bodyguard who was given the task of bidding for a pair of Scarlet Eyes at the underground auction together with Baise and Shachmono Tocino. He was killed by Shizuku's Blinky. Baise - Baise is one of the applicants taking the bodyguard recruitment test at the same time as Kurapika. During the first underground auction in Yorknew City, she was one of the three bodyguards sent to buy what Neon wanted, but was killed by Shizuku's Blinky that very night. Attendants Eliza - Eliza is one of Neon's personal attendants. She wears a kimono as uniform. She was in a romantic relationship with Squala, a member of Neon's longtime bodyguards, until he was killed by Phantom Troupe while trying to escape with the fake scarlet eyes. Status: Active Abilities & Powers When her father was the head of a mafia clan, Neon had authority over his employees and access to his wealth, provided she had her father's permission. Her reputation caused her and her father to be liked by the Ten Dons, although her influence on the mafia probably ended with the loss of her powers. Nen Neon is a Specialist. Although she never trained in Nen, she was able to develop a Hatsu ability, a feat that qualifies her as a genius. Her prophetic abilities allowed her father to be highly esteemed by the most powerful leaders of the mafia. Neon's ability was stolen by Chrollo Lucilfer, and she is now unable to use it. Appearances in Other Media Hunter × Hunter: The Last Mission Neon attends the Battle Olympia tournament at Heavens Arena, and is accompanied by Kurapika, Melody, and Linssen. Kurapika and Melody stay close to her side as she looks down at the ring. She takes her father's place in attending the tournament, as he was feeling ill at the time. She nearly falls asleep during Netero's speech out of boredom. Right before the tournament starts, she is interested in one of the competitors, and happily looks to Kurapika to talk with him about it, only to find him missing (he had gone to meet Hisoka). Along with everyone in the stadium, Neon is taken hostage. When she is freed during Biscuit's fighting against the intruders, she laughs excitedly as she watches the woman fight. After the tournament is finished, Neon returns home in a car filled with stuffed animals with Linssen as her driver. Kurapika and Melody accompany her in a separate vehicle. Trivia *Her last name Nostrade is probably a reference to Nostradamus, the famous French seer, and La Cosa Nostra, the nickname for the Italian mafia. *She has the same voice actress as Kalluto in the 1999 anime adaptation. *On episode 41 of the 2011 series, she has an Puu figurine from YuYu Hakusho tied on her phone strap. References Category:Female characters Category:Specialists Category:Geniuses Category:Mafia community